


Let Tonight Never End

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the other side of the small pub a man was sitting, alone. If she wouldn't knew better she would have thought that it was Richard but his hair was way too short to be Richard. <br/>Richard would never cut his royal curls, his trademark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Tonight Never End

Anne was staring at her drink, which was standing in front of her on the table. The slightly brown liquid in the small glass looked invitingly at her. She was completely sober – at least until now. Drinking alone was something against her nature; she always said that it was for the ones who couldn't find sleep at night, that it was no fun.

Helplessly she looked around. On the other side of the small pub a man was sitting, alone. If she wouldn't knew better she would have thought that it was Richard but his hair was way too short to be Richard.   
Richard would never cut his royal curls, his trademark. 

When the man looked up and glanced at her Anne surprisingly raised her eyebrows. It was Richard. What the hell happened to his hair?

It took only some seconds for Richard to get up and walk over to her.

“Is this seat taken?”, he asked politely and when Anne shook her head he first placed his beer on the table before sitting down in front of her.

“What happened to you hair?”, Anne asked and Richard looked at her questioningly before starting to laugh.

“Hello to you, too, Anne.”, he smiled and took a sip of his beer before continuing.  
“I cut it. Does it look that bad?”, he asked but Anne was too startled to reply, instead she only looked at him.

“Have you lost your words, Anne?”, Richard asked and that brings Anne back to the present.  
“Ehm, no. Of course not. I’m a Neville. A Neville will never be silent.”, she joked and then pointed at his beer. “Do you plan on staying with your beer or are you up for a bit of fun?”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A lot of drinks later they were both laughing, the single remaining people staring at them on the basis of the loud noise.

Anne had tears in her eyes as she looked back at Richard and then started to laugh again.

“Oh my God…”, she started but she couldn't continue as another wave of laughter shattered through her body. “… you cut your hair because of Margaret and then she dumped you because of it.”

“That’s not rightly true.”, Richard replied after some pause where he tried to find the right words. The alcohol already affected his mind vigorously that he had problems to sort his thoughts.  
“I broke up with her!”, he added and pointed with his finger at himself. 

Anne started to laugh again and Richard couldn't help but join her.  
“Stop laughing!”, he spat but it only made her laugh more.

“It’s such a pity, Richard!”, Anne said to her defense and managed to calm down for some seconds.  
“You ruined Isabel and my nickname for you!”, she added, starting to giggle again.

“Oh really? What nickname?”, he wanted to know.

“Back in High school, we called you ‘floofy-haired-York-boy’.”, she explained with a serious voice before she started to laugh again. 

“You Neville’s are such idiots.”, Richard laughed and shook his head.  
“But look who’s talking! The one who’s afraid to lose her boyfriend to his mother.”, he added.

“Hey don’t make fun of me! You know Margaret of Anjou!   
Sometimes I believe she’s the devil in person and her son will definitely follow her sooner or later.”, Anne said and tries to put up a serious face but she fails miserably.

“You always need to be number 1, don’t you?”, Richard then asked and Anne looked at him, her smile gone and pride was filling her features.  
“I’m a Neville! We Neville’s are always on the first place! You should know this!”, she replied and after Richard started to laugh she joined him.

“We just don’t have our luck with Margaret’s.”, Anne thought aloud and Richard nodded.

After some silent minutes they both think it’s the best to leave and call it a night.   
Anne starts to laugh as Richard had his problems to get up from his chair.

“I think it’s the best if you sleep on my couch, York. You will never make it home.”, she laughed as Richard only looked at her. “Who says that you will find your own home?”, he wants to know and Anne only points out of the door.

“I only have to walk across the street.”, Anne said victorious

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Richard never made it to sleep on the couch. 

As soon as they’d left the pub he felt that it was the first time he was looking at Anne for the first time. He never realized how beautiful she truly was. Her long blond hair was open and falling around her shoulders in waves. They looked like silk and he just wanted to brush his hair through it. Her form was perfect. Starting at her clear blue eyes he went over to her delicious lips before his eyes went further down, stopping at her breasts for a moment. He can’t help but think that they have the perfect shape. 

His thoughts got interrupted by Anne’s voice: “Do you like what you see, York?”  
With a mischievous grin she opened the door to her apartment and the next moment Richard had pressed her against the wall, not wasting any time by capturing her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

Anne moaned into his mouth while his tongue was trying to win this dancing battle. When Anne released her lips from his to catch her breath he playfully bit down on her lower lip, causing her to whimper. 

The next moments were passed with trying to get one another naked, both struggling to get out of their clothes. It seemed that nothing was going fast enough. 

On their way to her bedroom they left a trail of clothes on the floor and when they reached the bed they were both completely naked.

Anne was lying down on the bed with Richard on top of her, his lips searching hers for another passionate kiss while his right hand caressed her breast, his left hand resting on the bed curtains next to her head. 

When Richard got up he placed her left leg on his shoulder, leaving soft kisses on her skin there which made Anne moan. She fought back the urge to close her eyes. She wanted to savor the look in front of her. Years ago she had dreamed of Richard doing these things to her. Back in High school, when everything was perfect, when her Dad was still alive and loyal to his York partner Anne had realized she was in love with Richard. So much had changed but now Anne was forcing herself to look at Richard as he slowly kissed his way down her leg, starting at the inside of her calf then going over the inside of her knee to the inside of her thigh. She saw his erection and a light red started to cover her cheeks.

The moment Richard placed his lips on her most intimate lips she couldn't fight back anymore. Her eyes closed as her mouth opened and a light cry of passion came out of it. He continued the pleasuring treatment, bringing Anne closer and closer to the peak. When one of her hands reached down she suddenly missed his curls. She wanted to lose her fingers in it so badly, to grab and pull the curls. Instead her hand rested on the top of his head, grabbing his hair there since it was a bit longer than at the back of his head, praying that he would never stop, that this night would never end.

Just before Anne reached her orgasm he released his lips from her, gaining a whining moan from the woman lying in front of him. He rose with her leg still on his shoulder and replaced his lips with his fingers. He draw circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves before slowly introducing one finger into her core then adding a second one followed by a third one. 

With his fingers he showed her what was about to come only harder. He moved his fingers in and out and felt Anne’s warm and wet walls clench around his fingers while she was struggling to keep her breath even. Richard saw that her hand had grabbed a fist of the linen, the knuckles already white. He had a hard time to contain himself back, his erection already so hard it hurt and it made him feel like he was about to explode every second just by watching and feeling her.

When he couldn't hold back any longer he took his fingers out of her Anne moaning immediately and the feeling of emptiness which was replaces just seconds later by his erection, making its way into her with one swift thrust. The feeling of him filling her was overwhelming and Anne couldn't remember that she ever felt that filled out. 

Richard brought her other leg around his other shoulder before he started to move his hips in a slow, for Anne painful movement. His lips caressed the skin on her legs, giving it small bites before tracing his tongue over the light bite-marks. Slightly he increased the pace of his movements until the room was filled with the sound of flesh clapping against flesh and their moans, which were getting louder and louder.

He knew they were both close so he changed the position a bit by wrapping her legs around his hips as he was bending down. Anne’s arms went automatically around his shoulders, keeping him close to her while his lips found hers in yet another passionate kiss. 

It took Anne only some more thrust of Richard before she felt herself flying, a firework exploding behind her eyes, making her body shudder and Richard groan at the feel of her walls clenching around him as the spasms were going through her body.

That was enough for Richard to lose it completely and with one finale thrust he spilled himself into her, biting down on her shoulder to muffle the cry that was coming out of his mouth.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Exhausted they were both lying on Anne’s bed later. They legs interlinked Anne was resting her head on his shoulder why his fingers were drawing imaginary circles on her shoulder.

The awkward silence was hanging over them and Anne was the first one to give in.

“You’ll stay over the night, right?”, she asked, her voice not louder than a whisper, the alcohol long gone.

“If you want me to.”, Richard replied and looked down at her. In all honesty, he didn't want to leave, not now, not after he found a piece of heaven. 

“I want you to stay.”, Anne then said, placing a light kiss on his neck and snuggling closer to him, closing her eyes. 

Richard continued to draw circles around her shoulders before gently rubbing her back until he was certain she was asleep. He didn't know how he would do it but before he closed his eyes he promised himself that this was not the last time. He would not let her go.


End file.
